Perra de presa
by Espectro Azul
Summary: Ya no tengo nada porqué luchar, mis amigos han caido, mi familia y el mundo magico a manos de Lord Voldemort, y yo me he convertido en su cazadora personal, la que hace los trabajos sucios por él. Ahora yo soy la perra de presa, y la destruccion es mi propósito, la ruina mi fin, es la unica manera que tengo de proteger a los pocos que quedan y que amo.
1. Prologo

**Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Entiéndase que yo no soy la reina JOTAKA, solo soy una adolescente perturbada por el epilogo que quiere contar su versión de la historia, así que nadie me pertenece, excepto Draco, él es solo mío.**

* * *

**Hermione Granger POV**

Dicen por ahí que la bondad o la maldad, nunca es absoluta en una persona, que todo tiene un ligero o bien pintado matiz. Y es verdad, nunca encontrarás a alguien que sea totalmente bueno, aunque de vez en cuando nacen personas que tienen dentro maldad pura. Es la más absoluta de las verdades, yo lo sé. Yo lo vivo.

Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, tengo veintiún años y esta es la historia que cuento ahora. Mi historia, la historia de cómo pasé de ser la lógica y calculadora mejor amiga del niño que vivió, a ser la perra de presa personal de Lord Voldemort.

En 1998, luego de la gran batalla en la que el mal y todo lo que ello conllevaba triunfó sobre el elegido, me vi obligada a huir. No por gusto, eso es seguro, pero cuando Harry cayó en mi regazo, muerto por una maldición imperdonable, el caos se hizo presente. Los hechizos de protección en el colegio habían sido rotos, por lo que todo aquel que tuviera la capacidad de desaparecerse, había huido sin más. Yo no quise abandonar a mis amigos, pero no esperé que en un arrebato de sobreprotección, Ron tomara la varita de Harry, la bolsa de piel de topo y la capa de invisibilidad, y me las entregara, para luego decirme que tenía que salir del lugar lo antes posible. Y sin poner objeciones, me desaparecí en el único lugar que se me ocurrió en ese momento: El claro donde fui con Harry y Ron en cuarto año, para los mundiales de Quidditch.

Y pasé los dos años siguientes huyendo, sin tener contacto con alguien que me haya conocido en algún momento, y viendo con impotencia como el mundo mágico ingles se sumía en la peor de las catástrofes. La cacería de sangre sucia había iniciado, y todo aquel que quisiera el favor del Lord podía entregar a un impuro. Y así era como llegué en un momento que ya no recuerdo, a la casa en ruinas de Bathilda Bagshot, en el valle de Godric, para encontrarme con otro grupo de impuros entre los que reconocí a Dennis Crevey. Vivíamos en la oscuridad, nadie conocía de nuestros paraderos gracias al hechizo que nos hacía incontrables, con la capa de invisibilidad que en algún momento perteneció a mi mejor amigo pudimos conseguir alimentos, y vivimos así, cambiándonos de lugar cada dos o tres meses. Pero nada es eterno, dicen por ahí, y una fría noche antes de Navidad, nos vimos rodeados por diez mortífagos. Luego supe que Emily Rossmell había dado nuestra ubicación a cambio de su vida, sin esperar que apenas mencione el lugar, una docena de maldiciones terminaran con ella. El hecho es que cuando destruyeron la casa a punta de bombardas, nadie se pudo desaparecer. La masacre inició y ellos no tuvieron la decencia de solamente lanzar un par de avadas y hacer las cosas sencillas, claro que no, en cambio se divirtieron torturando, colapsando, desangrando, desollando, incinerando e incluso descuartizando vivos a mis veintiséis compañeros. Y yo quedé para el final, me imaginaba que sería lo que me esperaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a ponerle fácil las cosas a nadie. Y así, cubierta de la sangre de mis amistades, comencé a luchar, por mis amigos, por mis padres muertos, por mi honor, por Harry. Fue ahí cuando desplegué mi verdadero potencial, y si bien es cierto caí, nueve de ellos cayeron conmigo, esa fue la primera vez que lancé una imperdonable, y la rabia que me corroía el alma entera fue de ayuda, sin embargo no pude atinarle con la maldición a uno de ellos, que luego de unos momentos me atizó en la cabeza con un gran listón de madera. Antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia pude reconocer a mi atacante, y en mi fuero interno maldije de todas las maneras que me conocía a ese rubio bastardo.

Nunca sabré cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, quizás fueron días, quizás horas, no lo sé, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un calabozo, desnuda y sin varita. Recordé lo que había pasado y quise llorar, pero no iba a darle al mundo el gusto de verme herida, me pregunté por qué seguía viva, y la respuesta llegó tan rápido que me sentí absurda por haber formulado esa interrogante. Claro que no me iban a matar, yo había causado casi tantos problemas como Harry, así que de ninguna manera iban a otorgarme el lujo de solo morir, Merlín sabe cuántas bajezas tenían preparadas para mí, haberme despojado de mis ropas era una de ellas, y ni siquiera se esperaron a que estuviera despierta. Me sentía sucia, adolorida y amoratada, cuando revisé mis brazos y piernas me di cuenta de que en realidad, mi piel antes clara, ahora tenía el color de las berenjenas en algunas zonas, y en otras estaba mucho peor, estaba segura de que tenía alguna costilla rota, porque con cada respiración un dolor punzante me atravesaba con saña, además de que en el área de mis senos habían pequeños moretones, igual que en mis ingles, mis muslos y mis brazos. Sabía que no se habían cortado al momento de jugar con mi cuerpo, pero no sentía haber sido penetrada, y de algún modo sentí alivio por eso. No entré en pánico, pese a que mi situación lo ameritaba, solo me quedé sentada allí, sin comer ni dormir analizando lo peor que me podía suceder. Varias horas después, un elfo domestico vino por mí, alegando que me debía llevar ante su señor. Sin decir nada me levanté y fui con él, después de que la criatura chasqueara los dedos y un fino vestido blanco que más bien parecía una camisola de dormir, cubriera mi cuerpo, y luego me tomo de la mano para aparecernos en el salón principal del lugar. Con el primer vistazo supe que me encontraba en Malfoy Manor, en el mismo lugar donde Bellatrix Lestrange me había torturado hasta el hartazgo. En frente mío, en un sillón se encontraba sentado Lord Voldemort, observándome con interés, analizándome, estudiándome, midiéndome, y al lado de él estaba Draco Malfoy, con su mejor sonrisa de imbécil, pulcramente vestido y mejor peinado. Sabía que ambos esperaban que suplicara por mi vida, que me humillara ante ellos, pero no haría eso, nunca, por mi orgullo de leona que no lo haría, por lo que clavé mi mirada en la de Voldemort, retándolo. Y me sorprendió cuando varios minutos después, una carcajada escalofriante saliera de la garganta del mago oscuro.

-Un raro espécimen. –Dijo él, poniéndose de pie. –Con la sangre de personas sin magia, pero un talento y un poder extraordinarios, un temple de hierro, orgullosa, leal, astuta, analítica. Eres un muy raro espécimen, Hermione Granger.

-¿Puede ahorrarse el discurso y terminar con esto ahora? –mi voz sonaba cortante, un siseo anormal que salía de mí. Sin prestarme atención, él prosiguió.

-Tenemos tanto en común, muchacha, ambos queremos sobresalir, ambos tenemos los ancestros inapropiados, ambos somos incomprendidos por el mundo. Puedo asegurarte que la grandeza te aguarda si juegas en el bando apropiado. –mientras su cadenciosa y fría voz resonaba, él caminaba en círculos alrededor mío. –Únete a mi.

-Eso jamás, ni con un millón de cruciatus van a convertirme en mortífaga, prefiero estar muerta –grité iracunda, pero sin duda alguna no me esperaba tener el cetrino rostro de ese mago oscuro a centímetros del mío, con una mueca de superioridad.

-Yo soy muy persuasivo, señorita Granger, y si me propuse conseguir el mundo mágico y lo logré, no veo por qué no podría hacerme de su lealtad también. –sonaba divertido, pero pude entender la amenaza oculta en sus palabras. Mis peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando por la puerta entró, herida y desnuda, mi mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, llevada por dos hombres que la miraban con lascivia.

-Déjenla en paz. –estaba horrorizada, de mi vivaracha y luminosa amiga no quedaba más que recuerdos, sus cabellos antes largos estaban mal cortados, que no le llegaban más que a los hombros, tenía múltiples cortes a lo largo de las piernas, el abdomen y los pechos, y lo peor de todo era que me observaba con una mueca que nunca había visto en su rostro. No me quedó ninguna duda de que la habían drogado. -¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

-Es curioso el efecto que un Elixir de la euforia mal cocido puede causar. –esta vez la voz de Malfoy llegó a mis oídos y quise estrangularlo. –Aunque no has visto nada. Cruccio.

Esperé oír a mi mejor amiga gritar, estremecerse y retorcerse, pero no quise ver lo que en realidad estaba pasándole. Ginny se retorcía en el piso, pero no de dolor, sino de placer, oía sus gemidos que cada vez tenían un tono más erótico, su espalda se arqueaba, sus ojos se abrían, esa no era la Ginny Weasley que conocía.

-Ya basta, Draco. –con las palabras de Voldemort, Draco bajó la varita y miró con sorna a mi amiga en el piso. –Entonces Hermione Granger, cuál es tu decisión.

Un odio visceral comenzó a apoderarse de mí y mis actos, esa escena era solo una amenaza, sabía que ellos podían hacerle algo mucho peor tanto a ella como a los demás magos que quedaban con vida. Y no se habían limitado, solo para darme a entender que quisiera o no, iba a entrar al servicio de Lord Voldemort.

-Muy bien, pero si yo acepto, tú la liberarás. –entiéndase que él era el mago más temido del mundo, nadie se atrevía a hablarle como yo lo había hecho, nadie se atrevía a ponerle condiciones, y sin embargo, él no reaccionó conmigo, asintió e hizo una seña a los mortífagos que flanqueaban a mi amiga que inmediatamente se retiraron.

-Ella saldrá de esta mansión cuando tú me des tu promesa de lealtad. –respondió él, con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Te doy mi promesa de lealtad. –por mucho que detestara esas palabras, ahora eran necesarias para proteger a Ginny, pero se me olvidó que los mortífagos nunca cumplen sus promesas, y ví horrorizada como, de la manera más salvaje, la pelirroja era lanzada varios metros contra la pared, con un hechizo no verbal que desconocía, pero que estaba segura que hacía más que solo estampar a alguien contra una pared. Debí haber supuesto a que él, pese a ser casi tan sangre sucia como yo, no tendría a Hermione Granger en sus filas, por lo menos no como su mortífaga. Me marcaron, pero no con el tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo, sino como a un animal. Reprimí un chillido cuando sentí el hierro ardiente quemándome el hombro. Ahora lo analizo con sensatez y me doy cuenta de que él tenía pensado desde cero que yo sea su cazadora, encargarme de los trabajos sucios, su perra de presa. Pero en aquel momento la única explicación que se me ocurría para ese comportamiento era ganas de humillarme.

Los tres meses siguientes me entrené con los tres mortífagos más extraños que uno pudiera imaginar, en tres cosas que según ellos eran vitales para el trabajo que El lord (como lo llamaba ahora) tenía planeado para mí. Bellatrix Lestrange me enseño artes oscuras, muy oscuras, tanto que en uno días, con mi mal hábito de ser buena en todo, terminé siendo tan buena como ella en lanzar imperdonables, y otras tantas maldiciones que a mi juicio debían haber sido prohibidas hace muchos años, pero aprender rápido no era algo que a Bellatrix le gustara, porque me lanzó cruccios hasta cansarse, alegando que una sangre sucia no debería conocer magia tan "magnífica". Yaxley me capacitó en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o más bien me usó como su saco personal de boxeo, las pociones revitalizantes eran lo único que me mantenía de pie mientras Yaxley me rompía la nariz una y otra vez, para luego arreglármela con un movimiento de varita. Tardé demasiado, me costó sangre y mucha poción fortalecedora para seguir el ritmo de los entrenamientos del hombre, hasta que por fin fui capaz de derribarlo sin usar la varita, y dejarlo en el piso sangrando. Lo peor fue cuando Draco Malfoy se apareció en la pequeña habitación que me entregaron, con una cama inestable y olor a viejo, y me dijo que él quería que yo aprendiera oclumancia y legeremancia. Y en dominar esas dos ramas de la magia oscura, me tardé casi dos meses completos. Si Yaxley había aprovechado para descargar su frustración a mi por medio de golpes, Malfoy fue mucho peor, porque se metía en mi cabeza, veía mis recuerdos y se mofaba de ellos, me torturaba psicológicamente, se reía de mí y de mi "nula capacidad para dominar dos artes tan sencillas". Fue orgullo lo que me hizo esforzarme más, querer ir más lejos, cerrarle la maldita boca a Malfoy, y de la noche a la mañana, era una maestra en oclumancia, y una eminencia en legeremancia.

En todo momento me preguntaba cómo era que yo no estaba luchando, porqué me dejaba dominar tan simplemente, porqué accedía a aprender cosas que me erizaban los pelos de la nuca, y la respuesta me llegó cuando "sin querer" escuché una conversación entre El Lord, y Malfoy, su lugarteniente.

-Mi señor, ella es solo una impura, deberíamos deshacernos de ella. –se quejaba Malfoy. –Va a convertirse en un problema.

- La marca de su hombro tiene una maldición de lealtad, la somete a mí, y si ella me desobedece, o me traiciona, se muere. –Merlín bendito, me había metido en la boca del lobo, y ahora no me quedaba más que aprender a mirar en la oscuridad.

Una semana después, él me dio mi primera orden, tarea o como quisieran llamarla. Me pidió que destruyera el ministerio de magia, y que le llevara a Pius Thicknesse vivo, pues quería que el ministro se enterase que él estaba ocupando su lugar.

Y no tuve problemas en dejar el ministerio hecho pedazos, yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie.

* * *

**Este es el primer fic que subo, para un reto anual de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black**

**No sé si hice un buen trabajo con el escrito, con la gramática y ortografía, pero espero que disfruten de la lectura así como yo disfruté de escribir. Un agradeimiento especial a mi mejor amiga Angie por hablarme de este maravilloso mundo del fanfiction, y por inducirme en el.**

**Espero sus comentarios, aunque sea para decirme que es una idea pésima.**

**Un saludo para todos ustedes de Luna.**


	2. El leon plateado

**FIC CREADO PARA LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK EN SU RETO LONG STORY**

**NADA ES MIO, TODO PERTENECE A LA GRAN JOTAKA, PERO ELLA ME PRESTA A DRACO PARA JUGAR DE VEZ EN CUANDO...**

* * *

-Excelente, niña, excelente. - murmuró él cuando entró en el hall principal del ministerio, que ahora estaba en ruinas por mi mano. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando él me puso una mano en el hombro y me lo apretó con suavidad. Yo solo agaché la cabeza y me situé detrás suyo para flanquearlo y caminar a su lado por la destrucción. Él no dijo nada más. A mi lado, Malfoy miraba todo con una ceja alzada y posaba de vez en cuando su mirada en mí.

Sí, el ministerio de magia completo estaba totalmente destruido, porque esa noche pasé por todos los lugares por los que tuviera que pasar para asegurarme que no quedara una sola oficina en pie. Y sí, había guardias por todos lados, pero tuve que sacarlos de mi camino con las maldiciones más hirientes que me conocía, sin atreverme a matarlos, sin embargo estaba segura de que por lo menos alguno murió desangrado por un Sectusempra o por un Repelio Mortem salido de mi varita.

Después de que él inspeccionara mi trabajo y frente a mis narices matara a los pocos guardias que habían quedado vivos, me preguntó dónde estaba el ministro. Luego supe que en sus inicios, Pius Ticknesse llegó al poder gracias a la ayuda de Voldemort, y que él así como daba su ayuda, la quitaba sin remordimientos, sin embargo en ese momento no lo sabía, por lo que se me hizo exactamente igual conducir a mi nuevo "jefe", por llamarlo de alguna forma, a la oficina del ministro. Recordaba haberlo dejado allí la noche anterior, porque sí, ataqué de noche el ministerio de magia ya que Él me había indicado que no quería que haya pánico entre los trabajadores, que solo quería al ministro por el momento. El hecho es que el ministro estaba en su silla, amordazado por cuerdas que mí varita había conjurado, al parecer ya estaba despierto, después de que yo lo dejara inconsciente a golpes.

-Pius, amigo mio, cuanto tiempo sin verte. –dijo Él con un tono de falsa amabilidad que se percibía a leguas. –Me he enterado de que has querido unirte a los pocos aurores que quedan.

-Mi señor, yo nunca le traicionaría, pero a comunidad mágica necesita creer que su ministerio tiene las cosas bajo control. –respondió el ministro aún preso de las cuerdas.

-Excusas, Pius, o estas conmigo en todo, o estas en mi contra. –ahora la voz del Lord era un siseo peligroso. Supe que estaba jugando con su presa antes de darle el golpe de gracia. En un momento asintió hacia Malfoy y este se acercó al ministro y le arrancó algunos cabellos de la coronilla, supuse que usarían en algún momento una poción multijugos o peor, pero no me esperé que ante mis ojos Yaxley –que había estado con nosotros todo el tiempo pero no me percaté de su presencia hasta ese instante –bebiera de una petaca y poco a poco comenzara a tomar la forma del ministro de magia. –Pero ya tengo el perfecto remplazo para ti, te presento a Pius Ticknese, el único superviviente de la masacre en el ministerio, efectuado por mi nueva cazadora, Jean Granger.

En el segundo que tarde en procesar la idea, el ministro clavó la mirada en mí, una mirada cargada de reproche que me hizo sentir pésimo, pero no duró mucho antes de que Yaxley convertido en Ticknesse apuntara con su varita al hombre y sin el mínimo remordimiento, pronunciara la maldición y el asustado Pius dejara de moverse con nerviosismo.

No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero en el salón solo estábamos Yaxley, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Él y yo. Los tres primeros fueron desde que tenía conocimiento sobre el tema y desde que Voldemort tomó el poder, su círculo privado, sus más leales mortífagos. Y ahora yo también estaba allí, como dije antes no como su mortífaga, pero sí como alguien de su confianza. Supuse que me lo había ganado después de mi primer ataque, y luego supe que mis suposiciones eran correctas.

Desde ese momento, se puede decir que las cosas mejoraron. No entendí por qué Él tomó una especial deferencia conmigo, pero se ordenó a todos los mortífagos que yo era intocable. Nadie podía hacerme daño ni atacarme si no era por orden directa del Lord, y que yo solo respondería a sus órdenes, porque yo era directamente de su confianza. Me cambiaron de habitación a otra mucho más lujosa en la mansión, y para mi sorpresa, él comenzó a remunerarme por lo que hacía.

Con los meses, mis trabajos fueron siendo cada vez menos frecuentes, pero nunca faltaba algún trabajo pequeño como ir a traerle a fulano o llevarle un pequeño mensaje a mengano. Ese era mi trabajo, esos que siempre requerían de brutalidad y negociación hostil. Y no tenía problemas en hacerlo.

Permítaseme aclarar un punto: hasta el momento en el que llevamos de mi narración, habían transcurrido casi seis meses desde que entré en el servicio de Voldemort, y en todo ese tiempo, las cosas que veía, hicieron mella en mí. Los tres primeros meses de mi entrenamiento empezó mi proceso de endurecimiento, a tal punto que luego de soportar los golpes, las imperdonables y las humillaciones diarias, a nivel físico habían pocas cosas que me sorprendieran, pero mi personalidad no sufrió cambios visibles, sin embargo, los tres meses que le siguieron a esos, después de presenciar la muerte, después de ser yo misma un instrumento que llevaba caos y destrucción a todo aquello que el Lord señalaba, fui cambiando sin darme cuenta. Cambié mi inocencia por indolencia, cambie mi respeto a la ley por irreverencia con todos, cambie mi vena justiciera por absoluta frialdad. Acepté que este era el camino que me tocaba seguir ahora, que había perdido y que de hecho eso de rendirse no estaba tan mal, aunque mi consciencia me molestaba las veinticuatro horas del día, no me costó acallarla de a pocos y aceptar mi realidad. Ya no había una causa por la cual luchar porque la causa estaba perdida, ya no quedaban ideales de un mundo de respeto y tolerancia porque todos habían caído con Harry, ya nadie se atrevía a levantar la cara buscando la luz del sol después de la tormenta, porque nuestro sol se había ido. Así eran las cosas y así serian siempre.

Unos meses después, llegaron las tarjetas de invitación a la gran boda del año –que probablemente sería la única porque no muchos se atrevían a casarse. – Para mi sorpresa, también yo fui invitada muy cordialmente, a la celebración del matrimonio de Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy. Está por demás decir que cuando leí la invitación, me entró la risa floja hasta que terminé carcajeándome como neurótica en el piso, pero mi reacción fue lógica, de hecho me reí por no sentir lástima por la pobre desafortunada que contraería nupcias con la persona más arrogante, cínica y por qué no, estúpida que conocí jamás.

A estas alturas de mi vida, muy pocas cosas podían sorprenderme, pero saber que una mujer como Narcissa Malfoy era capaz de planificar una boda en un par de semanas me dejó estupefacta. Claro, la ceremonia fue hermosa y la recepción muy pomposa, pero no hubo mucha concurrencia, de hecho solo vi a los mortífagos y uno que otro encargado del ministerio, nadie más. Para ese momento, me permití cambiar mis ropas negras ya habituales por un vestido largo, de color uva y poco vuelo. Increíblemente, el Lord también asistió al compromiso, y de hecho se permitió intercambiar unas palabras con quienes compartían la mesa de honor. Hubo quien me invitó a bailar, muy pocos pero no inexistentes, y acepté a todos hasta que me vi envuelta en una complicada coreografía de la que estaba saliendo airosa por pura suerte. Y si, después de casi dar una vuelta al salón –que era de proporciones épicas – yendo de mano en mano, me tocó bailar con el novio.

-Así que viniste, Granger. –me dijo en medio del baile. Yo levanté una ceja de manera burlona antes de contestarle.

-No, soy una ilusión óptica. –inmediatamente su gesto arrogante se vio tornado en uno de molestia. –Fuiste tú quien me invitó, ¿recuerdas?

-Mi madre envió las invitaciones, Granger. –respondió él haciéndose el indolente. En ese momento él me tomó de la cintura y me alzó para hacerme girar y así continuar con el baile, pero justo ahí, por una de las ventanas abiertas de la Mansión Malfoy entró un haz luminoso que viajó por todo el salón ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, para luego tomar forma y situarse en medio del salón, a pocos pasos de donde me encontraba aún de la mano de Malfoy.

Era un león plateado, que batía su larga y frondosa melena y se exhibía majestuosamente. Los murmullos de admiración crecieron al contemplar a la magnífica criatura semitransparente. Un patronus.

-La resistencia aún no se ha rendido. Nos has diezmado, Lord Voldemort, pero no podrás proclamarte el nuevo señor de nuestra sociedad mágica hasta acabar con cada uno de nosotros. Y ahora somos muchos más. –el león habló con una voz que se me hacía vagamente familiar, pero no podía decir con seguridad a quien le pertenecía. –El ejército de Dumbledore sigue en pie.

Y yo me tuve que sujetar muy fuertemente a Malfoy para evitar caerme por la sorpresa. Varias cosas pasaron en el segundo que tardó el león en desaparecer. La primera, el Lord se puso de pie y observó fijamente el lugar donde antes había estado el león, la segunda, muchos de los invitados se convirtieron en formas etéreas de humo negro y salieron por todo hueco que había en el salón con el objetivo de atrapar a quien había conjurado el patronus ya que no podía estar lejos, la tercera, un estremecimiento me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

Todos los que nos quedamos en nuestros lugares, miramos al Lord, esperando indicaciones. Él no habló hasta minutos después y yo me tomé esos minutos para analizar lo que acababa de suceder. El patronus de león, que nunca en mi vida había visto, había dicho que el ED seguía en pie. Y eso significaba directamente que mis amigos aún podían estar vivos, aunque yo me había resignado a no volverlos a ver nunca, vivos o muertos.

-Retírense, quiero hablar con mis generales. –la primera en enfilar hacia la puerta fue la novia, seguida de los mortífagos más leales a Voldemort que vivían en la mansión. En la sala solamente quedamos Yaxley con la apariencia de Ticknesse , Bellatrix, Malfoy, el Lord y yo. Ese era el código, cuando él ordenaba ver a sus generales, era también una invitación para mi. Había sacado una teoría al respecto, que iba de que él procuraba que yo supiera cosas de más para así tener más con lo que poder traicionarlo y menos motivos para hacerlo, aunque la realidad era que solo Harry me haría traicionar a Voldemort en esos momentos.

-Mi señor, ¿No creerá que lo que ha dicho el patronus pueda ser real? –comenzó Bellatrix mirando fanáticamente a Voldemort.

-No, querida Bella, pero no voy a poner en riesgo mi poder. Los que se hacen llamar el ejército de Dumbledore no tienen mayor edad que mi joven Jean, pero son los únicos que se han atrevido y han logrado estar a punto de derrotarme, su error fue confiar en el poder de Harry Potter, pero si continúan en pie después de que he acabado con casi todos mis opositores, es porque van a dar pelea. –dijo él mirándonos a todos –Y eso es algo que no voy a consentir.

-Mi señor, ¿entonces cuáles son sus órdenes? – preguntó Yaxley.

-Paciencia, mi amigo. –le contestó esbozando una mueca sonrisa. Una mal presentimiento se apoderó de mi cuando el clavo su mirada en la mía y su sonrisa pasó a ser sádica. No necesité oír lo que él iba a decir para saber qué era lo que quería de mí, sin embargo no quise aceptarlo hasta que él lo expresó con palabras frías e indolentes. –Jean, mi joven sirviente, este será un trabajo para tus prodigiosas habilidades.

-Lo escucho mi señor. –expresé pese a que por primera vez en seis meses me sentía horrorizada por lo que iba a hacer.

-Quiero saber de quién es ese patronus, quiero saber quienes están en las filas del ejercito de Dumbledore, quiero saber quien los está liderando….quiero saber todo sobre mis nuevos enemigos, querida. –fruncí el ceño porque era la primera vez que me habían encargado un trabajo en el que no tuviera que asesinar, golpear o advertir a alguien.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con ellos? –pregunté reparando vagamente en la sonrisa sardónica de Malfoy a mi lado. Unas virulentas ganas de golpearlo comenzaron a fluir por mis venas, ganas que ignoré por instinto de conservación.

-Nada, pequeña, no quiero que piensen que me he interesado en ellos y su intento de resistencia que esta destinada al fracaso.

Estuve de acuerdo con él. Una vez desaparecido mi asombro inicial, lo siguiente que sentí fue cólera. ¿Por qué demonios estaban poniéndole trabas al lord cuando podían desaparecer y ser solo el recuerdo de los guerreros de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué tenían que seguir siendo tan nobles? No lo entendí en ese momento, pero lo que provocaba mi cólera era que esa aparición del patronus me hacía sentir como una vulgar traidora, y aunque lo fuese no me gustaba que me lo recriminaran. Como fuese, sabía que el ED no tenía una sola esperanza, y menos si al Lord se le ocurría mandarme a dispensar muerte. Y no es por vanagloriarme, claro que no, pero sé que si la situación se pusiera así de escabrosa, yo no dudaría en matar aunque estaba dispuesta a morir.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor. –asentí y me dispuse a salir del lugar. Necesitaba respirar aire frio y aclararme, pero la voz de Voldemort hablándome me detuvo.

-Por cierto, Jean, quiero devolverte tus objetos personales. –mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y una sola idea me invadió. La capa. –Te esperan en tu recámara.

* * *

**Disculpas por no actualizar pero los estudios y todo me tienen dramáticamente atareada. Agradecimientos a esas siete maravillosas personas que me dejaron comentarios en el otro capítulo.**

**Un beso de Luna**


End file.
